


Atlas' Baby

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Atlas Corp, Cumming in diapers, Diapers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Atlas turns his latest employee, a cute kitty boy, into an adorable diaper-loving baby for him and him alone.
Kudos: 53





	Atlas' Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The quiet hum of the elevator echoed throughout the tiny room, as a white-suited woman stood side by side with a young dark-skinned turquoise-haired cat-eared boy. A strange sight to be sure, but not the weirdest one might ever see.

Still, the woman needed to speak up. "You know that you're walking into hell by joining this company, right?" The black-and-white-woman said, prompting the boy to shake his head before smiling in return.

"It can't be that bad. Besides, I need to do good things and to do good things I need money. It's as simple as that, miss." The smile on the youth's face was infectiously naive, prompting a slight smile to grow on the woman's face in return.

The elevator made a quiet 'ding' as the two reached their destination, prompting the doors to open and reveal the penthouse of the entire complex. "If you really think that way, I won't stop you. Just remember not to annoy him, he treats his annoyances way worse than his favorites." The monochrome-haired woman finished as the young kitten left the elevator, only for the doors to shut behind him and for the elevator to descend right then and there...

Looking around the expansive penthouse, it covered the entire floor with how huge it was. Several meters from one side to the other, with not a single wall to separate anything. The only part of the floor that seemed just a little off, was the actual elevator that led here in the first place.

The dark-skinned boy smiled a little as he stepped closer to the back of the penthouse, where a soft snoring sound could be heard. "Is..." The boy muttered to himself as he got closer to a single impressive looking desk. A desk with a certain awful young man sitting behind it.

Well, sitting would be improper. He was sleeping like a rock. The pale-haired and pale-suited owner of the building he was in, and the company he was trying to join. The young mastermind Atlas Grimwald, head of Atlas Corp. The young man that the boy had hoped to meet.

"...Sir? Mr. Atlas?" The expectant boy asked aloud as he climbed onto the desk, his tail swishing behind him as he reached out to prod the paler boy on the face just to wake him up...

An act that immediately caused the seemingly sleeping boy to grab his wrist, squeezing down to the point where he could feel the bones getting a little too brittle for their own good. "No touch-" Atlas started speaking as he opened up one of his lazy eyes.

Only for his heart to stop as he laid his eyes on the kitten standing on his desk. The brown youth with those cute turquoise locks. The tail that coiled around his leg whenever it wasn't moving about... And his honestly dapper fashion, considering he was already wearing a suit instead of needing an order to wear one.

There were only a few words that could properly capture what Atlas was feeling in this very second. The single moment where he laid his eyes on the expectant youth, and the thoughts that would forever ring true within his mind.

'...I want him to be mine.'

  
The kitten mewled as he withdrew his hand, the grip on his wrist having lightened due to the way that the evil albino had been completely charmed by his looks. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up if you were sleep... Okay, I kind of were but I was just curious!" He admitted to his actions in such a naivé manner... It was adorable. It made the white-haired and crimson-eyed boy desire him that much more, even if he couldn't say that out loud yet.

"You... Did nothing wrong, kitten." Atlas adjusted his tie as he sat up properly in his chair, turning on his charm with a smile. "But I wasn't expecting any visitors at this hour. Who let you in? Who do I need to scold for not doing their job properly?" He put on a hard front, just to see what the kitten wanted and if he should adjust his plans accordingly.

The dark-skinned cat smiled as he climbed off the table and dusted his suit off, bowing before the table to apologize for his previous behavior. "Nobody did anything bad, Sir! I was just really insistent and heard that this place pays its employees super well, and I want to be nice and help people out, so... So I wanted to hear if I could learn and work for the best person around!" The dark-skinned boy explained while remaining as positive as possible. Something that would've normally sent venom running down Atlas' throat, but the way he presented himself with all that honesty was just...

'He is just so damn cute. Stupid, but damn cute...'

Atlas drummed his fingers on his desk for a brief moment as he started running through his usual plans for cuties like the kitten in front of him. Usually, they weren't this accepting or eager to actually join his company, so he didn't have an existing plan in mind, but there were a lot of them that he could use... "...What's your name, Kitten?" He asked as he opened one of the secret compartments on the back of the desk, looking for something he might be able to use on the cutie to make sure that he'd be his forever.

"Maximilinyan Nyanderson, Sir!" The brown-skinned cutie replied with a bright smile, not at all aware of what was about to transpire. Or the fact that he had charmed his way into the young evil albino's heart just on honesty and eagerness. Two qualities that he usually hated.

The white-clad young man adjusted his tie once more as he pulled out a strange garment from his desk, clearing his throat. "Well, it's not often we get somebody as excited and as ready to join our company as you, Max. You don't mind if I call you Max, do you?" His crimson eyes peered straight into the other youth's, which didn't stop the boy from nodding. Good. He didn't want to use that extremely silly name. "Right. Max. Try this on, please? All new employees are required to try out one of my company's products to ensure that they properly fit in, whether as a tester or as anything else."

Of course, that was all just a huge fabrication, but the kiddo didn't need to know that. Not at all. Especially since he was eating it all up.

Max looked at the garment as he took it from the owner's hands, blushing a little as his fingertips sunk into the material "Uh, sir? This..." He paused as the rest of his face grew completely red, prompting a laugh from the other shortie.

"That's a diaper, yes. What, never been in diapers before? Haven't you seen the campaign my company's trying to launch? Toilets are out, personal excrement collectors, or as they're actually called, DIAPERS, are the hot new rage." Atlas explained as he smirked from one ear to the next while feeding his potential new employee lie after lie. The fact he was eating them up was astounding, and yet it added to that cute appeal he had...

The turquoise haired kitten gulped a little, only to giggle in return. "I guess it's silly to find it weird then!" The innocent minded cat boy replied as he pulled down his pants out in the open, exposing his cute little kitty clitty for a brief moment before he pulled the diaper up... only for it to fall down, prompting a pause from both boys.

Atlas blinked before sighing almost exasperatedly. "Okay, Max. Get up on the desk, if you'd be so kind? I'll get the diaper on you since you've clearly never tried putting one on yourself." The albino boy demanded softly, and his new employee obeyed by sheepishly climbing onto the desk. "Good boy." The pale young man chimed as he planted a little kiss on his cheek.

Something about that kiss caused Max's heart to race, and that was just the first of many moments that would cause his mood to skyrocket. The next was having his boss' hands all over his butt, guiding it onto the soft seat of his brand new diaper as it was slid underneath him. Once the padding had been properly aligned, then the middle section was pulled through his cute chocolate-shaded legs, and finally, the wings were snapped shut. The youthful albino gave the sides and the midsection a few tugs until he was sure that it was snugly and properly secured around his new employee's waist before he pulled back and gave the front a satisfied patting.

"Good boy, Max. You look adorable in that pair, too. Maybe I should try and launch a boys-only line of diapers, fit for big kittens like you?" Atlas had already begun to tease him now that he was looking like an overgrown baby, and the words he used bounced around in his vulnerable little head, causing him to mewl as the tiniest bulge formed in the front of his new padding.

The albino boy raised his eyebrow for a brief moment. "What's the matter, Max? Is my little kitty baby all nervous now that he's got a diapy wrapped around his waist like a proper infant?" His tone changed so drastically from how charmingly supportive it had been before. Now, his words carried a certain paternal air, while also dripping with an air of teasing.

Max didn't know what to say, especially since whenever he tried to move or use his legs, he instead felt his new diaper tightening around his crotch, making a few moans slip out of his mouth in sheer surprise...

Atlas really couldn't help himself at this point. He had totally tricked the cute kitten into wearing a diaper, which added to his cuteness... and not only that but if he played his cards juuuust right...

"You know, there's one little thing I want you to do before you're ready to properly join my company. Can you that one little thing for Daddy, Max?" The albino whispered into the dark-skinned youth's ear as he pulled him onto his lap, where that snug padding served to make the seat even softer than it should be.

The fact that his boss was calling himself 'Daddy' didn't trigger any warning alarms inside of the young man's head, and neither did the fact that his kitty clitty was brushing up against that wonderful softness, making his reddened cheeks grow an even deeper red as the seconds ticked by. "W-What... Daddy?" He asked, not even realizing the words that he used should've embarrassed him thoroughly. The only thing he could process at the moment was the intention behind the words, and how nice his crotch felt.

Atlas smiled as he gave his newest cutie a little kiss on the cheek, before whispering his command into his ear.

"Cum for Daddy."

Max's eyes widened as he felt his entire body spasming. Or, at least that what it seemed like. Really, his mind was making things more real than they actually were. He had fallen under the young albino's proverbial spell, and now he was at his complete mercy... So much mercy that his body was following the command before he even had a chance to think ill of it.

The mewling kitty let out a cute little scream as he thrust his padded hips forward, a wet spot forming on the front of his pampers. A small, but definitely noticeable spot, as the young kitten collapsed backward seconds later. Such a small, tiny, minuscule orgasm... and it had practically knocked him out. The only thing he managed to do was to tilt his head upward ever slightly to make his eyes meet Atlas' once more. "D-Did I do good, Daddy?"

A smile met his expecting and hopeful gaze, and then a kiss met his adorable lips. He had completely impressed his boss, and their relationship upgraded from mere boss and employee to something much closer. Something so incredibly intimate that he should count his lucky stars.

They were Daddy and Baby.

"You did good, Max. My sweet little Baby.”


End file.
